Stories and Conversations
by harimad-corlath
Summary: Wolverine and Rogue have a conversation or two.


Title: Stories and Conversations

Author: harimadcorlath

Rating: PG

Summary: Wolverine and Rogue have a conversation or two.

Genre: Foof

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I'm not even sure I have control of my brain at all times. Why would I want to run a company?

A/N: Thanks go to Jenni for betaing and to Sarah also.

-----------

"Hey, Marie. Whatcha doin'?"

"Writing."

"Whatcha writing?"

"A story."

"What kind of story?"

"Just a story."

"Well, what's it about?"

"It's about why all women love your ass!"

"Really?"

"No."

"I didn't think so. Now what's it really about?"

"None of your business."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, now go -hey! Give it back!"

"Hmmmm..... The Life of a Wayward Mutant. Sounds interesting."

"Don't make fun of it!"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are! Now give it back!"

"No. I'm going to read it."

"God, Logan don't read it."

"Why not?"

"Because. Just don't read it."

"All right. You can have it back but don't cry about it. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Thanks Logan."

--------------------  
  
Three weeks later  
  
"Hey, Marie. Whatcha doin'?"

"Writing."

"Whatcha writing?"

"Do we have to have this conversation everyday? I'm writing a story. The same story I've been working on everyday for three and a half weeks."

"What are you all mad about?"

"I'm just frustrated with how the story's going. There's a section back in chapter two that I feel like I should get rid of but then it would change the plot completely. I should just throw the story away."

"No, you shouldn't. And don't change chapter two, I like it."

"That's nice Lo - what did you say?"

"I said, don't change chapter two, I like it."

"You what!? Logan, you read it!? I'm going to kill you!"

"Hey, don't hit me! If you kill me you'll never know what I thought of it."

"I don't care what you have to say about it. You deserved to get hit. You had no right to read it! Let me go!"

"I know I didn't but I read it and now I'm going to tell you what I thought. I thought it was great. But I think we had better set the characters a good example. They act just like us."

"I know! That's the point! Let go!"

"No. I know that's the point. And what I'm saying is the need to follow our example and get together."

"Are you saying that we should hook up just so that the characters in a story can? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! Let me go!"

"That's not what I'm saying at all. Don't try to kick me, darlin'. I think I'll just pin you down. Now, what I'm saying is, you and I should get together because you love me and I love you."

"No, we don't."

"We don't what?"

"Love each other. Don't give me that look. Get off of me."

"No. Now I want you to listen to me very carefully... I love you and you love me."

"No, you don't."

"So... you do love me. Don't squirm like that. It's not helping you any. Now that we've established the fact that you're in love with me and I'm in love with you what are we going to do about it?"

"Nothing, because you are not in love with me. You're in love with Jean."

"I do not love Jean. I love you."

"No, you don't."

"You know darlin, I'm getting really tired of telling you the same thing over and over . What would you like me to do? Climb to the roof and shout it so everyone can hear me? Because I'll do that. I'll do anything you want."

"Wait! No, don't do that! I believe you. Stay here with me."

"That's better. Now that you finally believe me, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I suppose you have some really good ideas on that subject."

"You're a very smart girl. My first great idea goes somewhere along the lines of this..."

"Wow."

"You like that, darlin'? I thought you would. Now, what to do next..."

"Oh more kissin'. That's always good."

"Marie, you do know that you're going to have to move into my room, doncha darlin'? Unless of course, if you'd rather have me move into your..."

"Logan?"

"Yeah, darlin'?"

"Just shut up and kiss me again."

"I can do that."

"Thank you."

"You're welco - mmhmm."


End file.
